Can't help myself
by Strawberry Pocky Stix
Summary: He didn't even know that Bruce COULD sing, but damn it, could he. Science Boyfriends, OOC?


**Tumblr, what the hell are you doing to me.**

**Well, I came across a post last night that was Mark Ruffalo singing a Christmas Love song in some film, and one of the rebloggers asked for a fiction of Bruce and Tony singing love songs together. So this was what I pulled out on two hours sleep.**

**Teawithturtle, WHY.**

**Yeah, I'll nap, go to New York, come back, re-read it, realize I hate it and take it down.**

**But for now, I REGRET NOTHING.**

**Can't Help Falling in Love: Elvis and A*Teens  
Desperado: Celtic Thunder was the version referenced (Actually, Kieth sounds a lot like Mark when singing this song)  
Tony, Bruce, and all other characters: Marvel**

* * *

There was piano music in Stark Tower.

He didn't even know there was a _piano _in Stark Tower, but apparently there was, and now he wanted to find it to see if it was even a good one.

But more importantly, he wanted to find who was playing, because they were good, and he wanted to listen up close.

So he walked about, playing hot-cold with his hearing until he found the room.

And hearing that _voice._

"Now you're losin' all your highs and lows, ain't it funny how the feeling goes away, ay-hey," There was a pause, and Tony pushed the door open slightly to see Bruce, in a dark navy shirt sitting at a Steinway grand piano, his fingers practically dancing across the keys. "Desperado. Why don't you come to your senses? Down from your fences, and open the gate," Tony smiled at his voice; just the perfect mix of serious, and light and airy, and a lovely higher pitch.

He didn't even know that Bruce COULD sing, but damn it, could he.

"It may be rainin', but there's a rainbow above you… You better let somebody love you…" There was another brief pause, and Tony slipped into the room, closing the door quietly. "You-ooh better let somebody love you before it's too… late…" He ended a moment later, resting his hands on his lap. And looking at the ceiling.

He started when Tony started clapping behind him, and whirled around, eyes green in surprise.

"T-Tony!" He yelped, gripping the cloth of his shirt over his chest in relief. "You startled me! You know that's not a good idea."

Tony just chuckled, walked over and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

"Sorry, Brucie. Just wanted to hear you sing, and you deserved the applause." Bruce blushed a bit, fixed his glasses, and smiled.

"I did?"

"And then some."

"Thanks, Tony."

Tony kissed him again, then pulled a chair over next to the piano and sat down.

"When did this thing even get here?" He asked, leaning on the wood and peeking at the mechanisms in the piano.

"Well," Bruce replied, tapping one of the keys idly. "One of my few friends was moving, and she didn't think her new house would have enough room, so she asked if I wanted it, since I play and all… I was going to ask you, but Pepper said not to worry about what you said, and told me it was fine." He smiled sheepishly. "You… don't mind, do you?"

Bruce looked so cute like that, like a little kid who brought home a stray puppy and wanted to keep it. Tony smiled, curling a dark grey hair around his finger and gently tugging. Bruce winced slightly, but smiled, letting his head tilt with the tug.

"If I get to hear you sing like that more often, I'm couldn't care less." He replied, glancing at the piano and cocking an eyebrow. "What do you think about a private concert?" He asked, glancing back at his boyfriend and tilting his head cutely. Bruce smiled at him and thought for a moment.

"Well… I don't see why not." He replied. Tony gave a goofy, broad smile, and untangled his finger. He clapped his hands excitedly like a teenage girl, and squealed a bit like one, too. Bruce laughed at the sound, then tapped at a few keys.

Then he began playing The Entertainer. Tony bobbed his head to the beat.

He sang along to Let It Be, and watched in awe at the quick fingers Bruce used in the Fur Elise, and watched him play some Japanese song that Tony didn't even remember the name of.

Then came a tune he knew, mostly because of the movie that Steve made them all sit down and watch. Lilo and Stitch or something.

Good movie, but not how he wanted to spend that night.

The way Bruce was playing it was faster than the Elvis version, but slower than the A*Teens version, but nonetheless, 'Can't help falling in love' poured out of the piano.

Tony smiled when Bruce looked up at him and began singing;

"Wise men say, only fools rush in, but I can't help falling in love with you," He sang happily, fingers working nimbly on the keys, and Tony swore that is was the most beautiful thing he'd ever heard. "Shall I stay? Would it be a sin, if I can't help falling in love with you?"

Bruce smiled at the look on Tony's face, and kept singing like it was a breeze, which it probably was.

"Like a river flows, to the sea, So it goes, some things are meant to be," Tony was mesmerized not only by Bruce's voice, but his eyes, and his hands when he glanced at those long, nimble fingers.

"Take my hand, take my whole life, too, For I can't help falling in love with you."

It's the same thing over a few times more, but the way Bruce plays it, or sings it each time, or how his eyes glint differently whenever he looks up from a glance at the keys makes it sound like a different song each time.

Tony found himself bouncing to the beat, and getting just as lost in the music as Bruce was, then even on the last verse, he was singing along.

Their voices melded together with the piano nicely, even if Tony wasn't nearly as good as Bruce, but he didn't care.

He could just see brown eyes staring back at brown, glittering with happiness and affection and admiration.

The last note faded away when they were done, and they just sat there, staring at each other with stupid, goofy, lovesick puppy looks on their faces.

"If I had known you could play," Tony begins finally, smiling and tilting his head. "Or sing like that a few months ago, I would've gotten you a piano and a microphone when you first agreed to move in with me."

Bruce could only smile, and fix his glasses again, running a hand through his hair.

Tony stood, and slid onto the piano bench beside him, reaching for the keys.

Bruce laughed at the song that came out of the piano, and they both started singing happily, unaware at the others in the doorway, filming them.

"Sugar pie, Honey bunch! You know that I love you! Ooh, I can't help myself, I love you and nobody else!"

And for the moment, everything was good.

_Fin_

* * *

**Srsly tumblr.**


End file.
